Les prénoms de Paris
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para Marin-Ishida] Retazos de viajes a Francia. Sora, Yamato, Taichi, Catherine y quien más quiera acompañarlos.
1. Playa

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Marin-Ishida en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Les prénoms de Paris**

* * *

 _Le soleil qui se lève_

 _Et caresse les toits_

Jacques Brel

Yamato podría sacarse el premio al mejor observador de Sora del mundo. No son solo sus pecas (le gusta detectar el momento en que aparecen), sus ojos que cambian de tono o la forma en que le tiemblan los hombros cuando está nerviosa. Es también que, si no la mira, puede perderse el momento en que su humor, su predisposición o sus ganas de estar al aire libre cambian. Y Sora, sabe él que la observa, no expresa su cansancio, aburrimiento o mal humor con palabras, con gestos notorios ni, en general, con ninguna actitud que pueda molestar a quien la acompaña.

Por eso, también, Yamato la observa.

(Y porque es muy linda, que hablar).

Sora se ha distraído de lo que estaba diciendo. Mira a una mujer que empuja un carrito con un bebé. No ha dejado de sonreír ni ha hecho comentario al respecto, pero ha dejado de revolver su malteada y el agua condensada en los bordes del vaso le ha mojado las manos sin que las retire. Yamato sabe que a Sora no le gustan las manos mojadas, y sabe que si no se las ha secado es porque no se ha dado cuenta. Y si no se ha dado cuenta, es porque su mente ha volado más allá de ellos dos en ese café parisino al sol del mediodía.

Se pregunta si mira el gran sombrero oscuro de la mujer, porque tiene calor, o si mira su estilo elegante, porque la admira, o si mira al bebé, con anhelo.

Yamato no lo sabe, pero lo sospecha.


	2. Malteada

Por las 350 páginas de fangirleo del topic Sorato.

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Marin-Ishida en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Les prénoms de Paris**

* * *

 _Et c'est Paris le jour_

 _La Seine qui se promène_

Jacques Brel

Yamato estiró sus brazos hacia atrás, raspando el dorso de sus brazos contra la arena. Se desperezó y abrió los ojos. Al girar hacia su derecha, despacio, halló a Sora observándolo.

―Hola ―susurró. Su sombrero playero le hacía sombra en los ojos y la mitad de la nariz.

―Hola ―respondió. Sonrió―. Hace mucho que no me dormía en la playa.

―Hace mucho que no tomabas sol. ―Sora deslizó un dedo sobre su pecho, ligeramente bronceado―. ¿No quieres reforzar tu protector solar? ―preguntó, preocupada.

―No es protector solar. Es bloqueador con color. ―Sora sonrió―. Trucos de tu amiga Mimí… ¿o no que mi nuevo bronceado falso es seductor?

Sora rio mientras Yamato se acercaba a ella para hacerle cosquillas.


	3. Torre

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Marin-Ishida en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Les prénoms de Paris**

* * *

 _Et me guide du doigt_

 _Et c'est Paris toujours_

Jacques Brel

Yamato atesora recuerdos como Takeru cuadernos y Sora sombreros. Recuerdos de Sora y de Takeru, sobre todo, en conjunto o por separado o en paralelo también. Atesora el recuerdo de un Takeru bebé, uno que apenas camina y balbucea su nombre mientras agita los bracitos más rechonchos que Yamato ha visto. Recuerda que los levantó, separándolos del cuello de Natsuko, y rio con exageración mientras veía, a la distancia, detrás de un edificio e incluso algo cubierta por la niebla, por primera vez la torre Eiffel.

Por supuesto que Yamato atesora también el recuerdo de la primera vez en que Sora vio la torre Eiffel. Le cubrió los ojos y cerró las cortinas de casa del abuelo Michel, debe admitir, porque no quería que su primera visión fuese tan incompleta como la de Takeru… se equivocó, se dio cuenta más tarde, porque así como Takeru bebé enloqueció con una imagen parcial, los ojos de Sora se abrieron tanto como chatas quedaron sus mejillas mientras ella misma se las apretaba, rabiosa de alegría, al por primera vez ver en vivo una torre con la que soñó toda su vida.

La verdad es que Yamato no recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que vio la Torre Eiffel, donde estaba o cómo reaccionó, pero recuerda y atesora lo que sintió cuando vio a Takeru y a Sora verla por primera vez, y por algún motivo eso es lo único que importa.


	4. Azúcar

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Marin-Ishida en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Les prénoms de Paris**

* * *

 _Et mon cœur qui s'arrête_

 _Sur ton cœur qui sourit_

Jacques Brel

―¿De qué color quieres tu _macaron_ del día? ―pregunta Sora.

Yamato gruñe.

―No lo quiero por color, lo quiero por _sabor_. Hoy quiero el de coco.

―El de coco no tiene color. Tienes que elegir un color.

―Quiero el de coco.

―Que terco eres. ¡Elige un color!

―¡Blanco!

Sora bufa. Entra a la tienda y sale sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de papel. Extrae un _macaron_ rojo y uno azul.

―Te pedí uno blanco.

―Los dos son para mí ―se alza de hombros y se come el azul―. Mmh, _anís_. Arriesgado.

Yamato se cruza de brazos. Aparenta estar molesto, pero Sora sabe que se está riendo.

―Debes dejar de comer azúcar todos los días. Te dan subidones… es como si estuvieras _borracha_ ―recalca.

Sora ríe y se come el _macaron_ rojo.


	5. L'arc-en-ciel

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Marin-Ishida en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Les prénoms de Paris**

* * *

 _Et c'est Paris bonjour_

 _Et ta main dans ma main_

 _Qui me dit déjà oui_

Jacques Brel

―Ler-queen-ciel.

Yamato rio.

―No, Sora. ¡Lo siento! ―Se tapó la boca con las manos―. Sabes que con Takeru esto sería mucho más difícil ―rio―. De nuevo: _l'arc-en-ciel._

―Lar-queen-ciel.

―Mejor. Una vez más: _l'arc-en-ciel._

―¡Eso es lo que estoy diciendo! ―Sora alzó los brazos al aire, molesta.

―Casi. Eso es _casi_ lo que estás diciendo. No pierdas la paciencia. ―Yamato sonrió y le acarició el cabello―. Vamos, sorprendamos a mi abuela: _l'arc-en-ciel_. El arcoíris.

―Lar-quen-ciel… ―susurró, dubitativa.

―¡Casi! Ya lo tienes Sora. ¡Vamos, no me mires así! ―Con delicadeza, la acercó hacia sí y la besó en la cabeza―. Al menos dime que soy un mejor maestro que Takeru.

Sora se movió hacia el costado, avergonzada.

―Eres un mejor maestro que Takeru… ¿si lo repito mucho evado la lección de hoy? ―preguntó, sonriendo por primera vez.

―No. No la evades, tan solo admites que tengo razón. Una vez más: _l'arc-en-ciel._


	6. Caracol

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Marin-Ishida en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Les prénoms de Paris**

* * *

 _Et c'est Paris l'amour_

 _Le premier rendez-vous_

 _A l'Ile Saint-Louis_

 _C'est Paris qui commence_

Jacques Brel

Yamato una vez pensó que Sora no tuvo infancia.

Fue en la playa. Caminaban de la mano con los pies descalzos sobre la arena. Ella vestía su bikini azul, la preferida de Yamato, con un abrigo de mangas largas y tejido desparejo que ella misma se había hecho. Sus pies, pequeños, marcaban a cada paso un espacio entre el dedo gordo y el de al lado, separación que a Sora molestaba pero también hacía reír.

Fue mirando sus pies marcados en la arena que Yamato notó y encontró el caracol de mar. Sora sonrió.

―¿Vas a llevar ese también?

A Yamato no lo avergonzó su implicancia de que tal vez ya llevaba muchos, porque era verdad.

―Este es especial ―dijo―. Tiene la forma perfecta para escuchar el mar.

Sora rio.

―Puedes recordar el mar con todos, Yamato.

―No dije recordar, dije escuchar ―contestó, extrañado. Acercó el caracol a su oído y, satisfecho, lo acercó a ella, pero Sora se lo impidió.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Quiero que escuches el mar en el caracol.

Y fue cuando Sora quiso esquivarlo una vez más cuando Yamato se dio cuenta.

―¿Nunca escuchaste el mar en un caracol?

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo? No te entiendo.

Yamato la sostuvo de la barbilla para evitar que se alejara y le acercó el caracol a la oreja. Sora no se resistió y Yamato vio pintada la sorpresa en su cara.

―Nunca habías escuchado el mar en un caracol… ―dijo, sorprendido.

Sora nunca había viajado al mar con sus padres.


	7. Nudillos

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Marin-Ishida en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Les prénoms de Paris**

* * *

 _Et le premier baiser_

 _Volé aux Tuileries_

 _Et c'est Paris la chance_

 _Et le premier baiser_

 _Reçu sous un portail_

 _Et c'est Paris romance_

Jacques Brel

Yamato sintió escozor en sus nudillos. Los aflojó y se pasó la mano sobre ellos, intentando calmar un dolor que no estaba allí ―no aún.

A él lo hacía feliz la felicidad de Sora, su tranquilidad y la alegría con que se paseaba por París con conjuntos nuevos que actualizaba por las noches con su abuela Yukino. Sora exudaba algo nuevo, París le venía como anillo al dedo.

En cuanto a él… bueno. Yamato ahora sabía lo que era ser celoso. ¡Es que había que ver a esos franceses, mirándola con total descaro! ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que en Japón las cosas no eran así? ¿Qué ella era extranjera y la estaban ofendiendo?

Pero Sora reía, comía _macarons_ y lo arrastraba por los museos como _catadora de impresionistas_ , o algo por el estilo le había dicho. A Yamato le gustaba Monet, pero ahora solo quería golpear al guardia que tan animado le explicaba, en francés, lo que se escondía debajo de esos _nénuphares_ …

Yamato apretaba sus nudillos y se pasaba la mano sobre ellos, alternadamente, para calmar los celos.


	8. Rueda

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Marin-Ishida en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Les prénoms de Paris**

* * *

 _Et deux têtes qui se tournent_

 _En regardant Versailles_

 _Et c'est Paris la France_

 _Des jours que l'on oublie_

 _Qui oublient de nous voir_

 **Rueda**

Todo sucedió muy rápido, por ello ni Yamato ni Sora pudieron reaccionar: el automóvil giró en la esquina a mucha velocidad y la rueda rozó el cordón, salpicando agua sucia en todas direcciones. Ese mismo día Sora había decidido usar el vestido blanco que la abuela Yukino le había regalado, uno que guardaba desde su juventud porque era simplemente una hermosura. Sora se había pasado la noche en vela haciéndole retoques para que se ajustara mejor a su cuerpo, pero no le había tocado ni uno solo de los detalles _vintage_ ―reales― que lo hacían tan llamativo. Y ahora estaba arruinado.

Llorar en el medio de la calle hubiera sido impropio de ella, pero Sora mentiría si no dijera que lo deseó.

―Lo arruiné ―masculló―. Arruiné el vestido de tu abuela.

―Sora, no ―pero Yamato no pudo decirle que no fue su culpa, porque Sora se marchó―. ¡Sora! ―gritó, persiguiéndola. La detuvo del hombro, pero ella continuó andando―. Sora, espera, no fue tu culpa y solo fue un accidente. La abuela lo entenderá.

Sora no contestó. Sin insistir, Yamato la persiguió. Ella no tenía buen sentido de la orientación, pero parecía saber perfectamente a donde se dirigía. Y así fue: Yamato persiguió a Sora hasta una lavandería, y esperó con ella (envuelta en su chaqueta) mientras el vestido era lavado y secado.

Sora pasó la mano por la tela manchada. El vestido estaba intacto, la tela y el encaje no habían sufrido daño alguno, pero ahora era marrón claro.

―Sora… ―susurró Yamato, parado junto a ella―. No pasa nada. La abuela lo entenderá, te lo prometo… pero deberías vestirte.

Y como Sora sabía que su escasa vestimenta era mayor causa de vergüenza para él que para ella, obedeció.

―Voy a poder sacar estas manchas. Voy a poder hacerlo ―dijo, con determinación.

Y fue lo último que dijo en varias horas.


	9. Invierno

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Marin-Ishida en el Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Les prénoms de Paris**

 _Feliz aniversario del Sorato_

* * *

 _Et c'est Paris l'espoir_

 _Des heures où nos regards_

 _Ne sont qu'un seul regard_

 _Et c'est Paris miroir_

 _Rien que des nuits encore_

 _Qui séparent nos chansons_

 **Invierno**

Aprietas tus manos entre sí, sin suerte. Las alzas contra tus labios y soplas sobre ellas, restregándolas a la vez. Esperas que el calor de tu aliento te quite el frío, pero no sucede. No te has dado cuenta de que el traqueteo del tren despertó a Yamato, que te observa en silencio y adormilado.

―Sora ―susurra―. Toma mis guantes.

Se yergue e intenta darte los guantes de color celeste que le regalaste la anteúltima navidad, pero niegas con la cabeza.

―Son muy grandes para mí. Y no quiero que pases frío ―agregas.

Yamato te sonríe en ese tren de alta velocidad que atraviesa alguna campiña francesa en ese invierno que te desconsuela.

―Te quiero ―dice, mientras te aprieta las frías manos con los calentitos guantes que tú misma le regalaste.


End file.
